A multi-disciplinary educational program for clinical assistants, housestaff, clinical associates, practicing physicians, nurses, and other health care professionals, which crosses the traditional academic barriers between basic and clinical sciences, and the specialties in clinical medicine, thus eliminating long existing biases by developing a more holistic approach to treatment for individual patients, is planned. The proposed training program includes clinical rotations in Oncology, Radiation Therapy, Hematology and Clinical Immunology for clinical assistants, Medical Oncology and Hematologic Oncology rotations for housestaff, and Medical Oncology, Oncologic Surgery, Tumor Immunology and Hematologic Oncology for clinical associates. A Cancer Education Committee operating within the framework of the Vermont Regional Cancer Center will provide a mechanism to plan, organize, and evaluate this expanded program in cancer education.